Rex Salazar
Entrance Dimensional Rift A rift opens up and Rex jumps out of it and onto the battlefield. The rift disappears behind him. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Slam Cannon Rex gets out his Slam Cannon. Your movement is limited to a slow walk and a single jump. Press B to shoot a compact pile of rubble and hold B to shoot a quick and powerful shot. He can shoot up to 3 regulars or 1 charged before he has to put it away. Given that it's a giant cannon, you're protected at the top, but not at the sides. To remedy this, you can press A to swing your cannon forward, which deflects projectiles and is good at playing keep-away with those charging dauntlessly at your face. You can press down to prematurely load things into the cannon, which can upgrade your next shot. Press R to put it away. Side Special - Rex Ride Rex tears something up on his wheels. Alone, they do nothing but go over traps and float you to safety in the air, which is good as Rex is a fast faller. But you can use this on the offensive by pressing B to unleash your Battle Ram, which is good for weakening shields. You are vulnerable at the top, but the damage you take is reduced thanks to your helmet. Press R to put away the Rex Ride. Up Special - Boogie Pack Rex get out his wings and hovers. In the air you can do one of two things. One of them is obviously moving through the air with controls similar to Meta Knight's Shuttle Loop. The other one is pointing the C-stick in a direction to shoot your bolos at the opponent, capturing them briefly. Of course given this is a capture move, you are able to move back and forth to break free of the ropes. On the ground, you can use this move as a windbox for trollish moments. You can try to maintain your position, but it might lead to tripping. Wait 7 seconds to do this again. Down Special - Technopath Rex uses his nanites to disable traps (for 10 seconds) and items. Hold it down long enough and the trap will be yours. The same cannot be said for items, which will be left as throwing items. You can use it on opponents. At basic input, it's merely a stun, but concentrate and you'll get them to use a standard attack with buffed damage output. Opponents can button mash to escape the alteration and the damage buff alone is applied to teammates. You have to wait 5 seconds to do this again, otherwise the time a trap is disabled is reduced and you take damage. Final Smash - Cure It Rex puts his hand on an opponent and cures them, which heals Rex and leaves the opponent with a single jab, tilts, and neutral air. This lasts for 15 seconds. KO Sounds 1. "Whoooa!" 2. *groans* "I don't believe this!" Star: *screams* Screen: *grunts; pinball bump* Taunts Up: "♪But there's one lucky hombre who can make 'em build machines, he's Gen Rex!♪" Sd: "I'm about to give you the pounding of the century." Dn: "A person is a person, no matter how screwed up they are." Victory Options 1. "Yes! Numero uno, baby!" 2. "It's over, you lose!" 3. *bows to both sides and blows a kiss* 4. (w/ Ben 10 (the AF/UA incarnation) Both: *fist bump* Failure/Clap: Frustration Playstyle Origin Rex is mainly tasked with taking on big units of EVOs in order to help Providence win the war, and he's got some big machines to help get the job done and weaken the EVO to the point where he's able to cure them. This translates into Rex being a Bait-n-Punish character who benefits from waiting for the opponent to make a bad move so he can give them the pounding of the century. Couple this with his down special and he gains the added perks of a Trap Troll. Standard Attacks *Neutral Jabs - *Dash Attack - Smash Attacks *Sd - Smack Hand *Up - *Dn - Attempted Jetskis Tilt Attacks *Sd - B.F. Slash *Up - *Dn - Aerials *N-Air - Smack Spin *F-Air - Punk Buster *B-Air - *U-Air - B.F. Stab *D-Air - One Giant Pounding Throws *Grab - Blastcaster *Pummel - Shocker *Forward - *Back - *Up - Smack Uppercut *Down - Misc. *Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - Lawl Food Pizza (with Pineapple and Salmon)/Meatball and Mashed Potatoes (on Fridays) Pawlette Swaps *Start the Revolution *M. Nixon (based on M. Rex from the comic series Generator Rex is based on as well as Rex's best friend Noah Nixon; build colors based on M. Rex's gold builds) *Technomaniac (based on Dave Shar from the Battletoads cartoon pilot; build colors based on Dave's warty alter ego Rash) *Agent of Gentek (based on Alex Mercer from Prototype; build colors based on Alex's weapons granted by the Blacklight Infection) *The Flaming Omega (based on concept art; build colors based on Juni Cortez's ensemble in Spy Kids 3 as he and Rex are done by Daryl Sabara) *EVO-01 (based on Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion; build colors based on EVA-01) *The Saturday that Everything Changed (based on Zac Saturday both from The Secret Saturdays and Ben 10 Omniverse; build colors based on Fiskerton) *Providence Defender (based on Lance from Voltron: Legendary Defender; build colors based on the Blue Lion) *Sym-Bionic Generator (based on Lance from Sym-Bionic Titan as well as his shortlived Phantom Ninja alias; build colors based on the Manus armor) *Hong Kong Kaiju (based on Duncan Rosenblatt from Firebreather, another animated Cartoon Network thing based off an Image Comics series (basis came from both the movie and comic versions); build colors based on Duncan's father Belloc) *Heroes United (based on Rex's upgrade suit) *Leader of the Pack (based on Van Kleiss; build colors based on Van Kleiss' gauntlet) Reason for Division Rex is the more overlooked action show compared to the likes of Ben 10 with the last of season 3 airing in radio silence, and where there are a hooligan of fans of the show, it doesn't seem to have seeped into the cracks much for the Lawl community. Trivia *The alternating Lawl Foods is a reference to the episode The Architect where by the end of the episode, Rex convinces Six that he and the others have meatloaf and mashed potatoes every Friday after his time spent with Jacob's family. Category:Playable Characters Category:Cults Category:Cartoon Network Category:Generator Rex Category:Male Category:Nonhuman Category:EVO Category:Hero Category:Mexican Category:Starting Gun Era Category:Bait-n-Punish Category:Trap Troll Category:Good Source